


Сокровищница сердца

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Береги сокровища сердца своего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сокровищница сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Бета kasmunaut  
> Написано для команды WTF Tolkien-PJ Team 2014 на битву WTF 2014

Из груди Торина росла серебристая крона слепящего сияния. Кили зажмурился и отвел взгляд. Слезы снова брызнули, горячо и бессильно, нескончаемым потоком полились по щекам, но Кили не стал вытирать лицо.

Аркенстон, покоящийся в ладонях короля, пылал, будто огненный костер, будто зарево в летнем закатном небе, облачая Торина в этот свет, как в королевскую парчу и драгоценный бархат. Усыпальница, озаренная Сердцем Горы, мерцала тревожно и торжественно и казалась местом, далеким от реальности. Как будто Залы Махала не стали ждать и сами сошли под землю, в недра Эребора, чтобы приветствовать своих детей, вернувшихся из долгого путешествия.

Так он простился с Торином.

Кили прикусил губу и отвернулся от Аркенстона, от Торина, от сотни алых свечей в тяжелых гранитных поставцах, окружающих тело его павшего короля. Ярость и тоска, свитые в одну плеть, снова хлестнули его израненное сердце, так что Кили едва сдержал крик. Он не хотел смотреть на зловещее сокровище, которое оплело короля своими чарами и теперь связано с ним навечно.  
Кили склонил голову и вздохнул. Слезы все еще текли из его глаз и падали крупными каплями на мраморное ложе его брата. Фили и сам казался мраморным. Спокойное лицо, прекрасное, как у статуи, белело в полутьме, остановившийся взгляд смотрел в никуда, в нем тревожно, стеклянно, страшно отражались блики огней, но Кили не мог заставить себя коснуться пергаментных век, опустить их. Еще не время. Еще не время. Он сполз на пол, ткнулся горячим лбом в раскрытую ладонь Фили, ледяную, до боли знакомую...

Свечи сгорели на треть, когда Кили очнулся, вынырнул из своей тоски и забытья, дернувшись, будто от удара. В груди, стянутой пропитанными дурманом повязками, свистело, как в прохудившихся кузнечных мехах. Нужно поспешить, чтобы сделать все до рассвета.  
Мешок звякнул под ногами, напоминая о себе. Кили пошарил в нем рукой, не отрывая глаз от распростертого перед ним тела.

От мака Кили отказался наотрез, но утром Оин чуть ли не силой влил в него настойку болиголова, и теперь режущая боль таилась где-то в отдалении, приглушенная питьем. Только сердечная боль не утихала, и не было в Арде настойки, способной ее излечить.

Кили вытащил из мешка золотую цепь, длинную и тяжелую. Тысячи ажурных звеньев-звезд, соединенных воедино, блестящей лентой скользнули по шее Фили. Золотой диск-подвеска, лик лучистого солнца, скорбно взглянул на Кили слепыми глазами, лег на неподвижную грудь Фили, всю в золотых завитках — золото на золото, на остывшую рану, будто печать.

— Мое солнце, — пробормотал Кили еле слышно. И эхо этих слов, стократ усиленное, прокатилось по усыпальнице, пугая и смущая его.

Ограненные сапфиры, сияющие небесной синевой, Кили высыпал в ямку между ключиц. Сапфиры помогут в молитвах, они принесут Фили покой.

Золотые каффы-драконы с рубинами, красными как кровь из сердца, он надел на уши Фили. В Залах Махала они напомнят брату о его любви.

Золотистые турмалины он вплел Фили в волосы, чтобы утишить скорбь и укрепить дух.

Браслет с голубыми топазами он застегнул на правом запястье Фили, прижавшись губами к жилке, где не бился пульс. Топазы успокоят брата, изгонят все страхи.

Перстнями с цирконами, светлыми, как вода в ручье, и алмазами, сверкающими, как звезды на небе, и аквамаринами, загадочными, как рассветный туман, он унизал все пальцы Фили, шепча тихие слова о его мудрости, храбрости и красоте.  
Глаза застилали слезы, и мешок почти опустел.

— Возьми мои слезы, брат, — прошептал Кили.

Он сыпал жемчуг, отборный белоснежный жемчуг, черпая из мешка. Жемчужины шуршали летним дождем, закатывались в складки одеяния, путались в волосах Фили, матово светились на груди.

Когда подступил рассвет, Фили был готов войти в Залы Махала. Свечи догорели, и Кили наклонился к брату, чтобы поцеловать в глазницы и закрыть ему глаза.  
Он ушел, оставив короля и наследника спать в многоцветном сиянии Аркенстона.

Он оставил сокровищницу своего сердца.

***

После съемок сцены в гробнице Эйдан был непривычно тих. Дин как-то очень быстро смылся, так что теперь можно было не спешить. Измученный и выжатый одной маленькой сценой, Эйдан приплелся в гримерную последним. Даже злосчастные съемки погони орков под палящим солнцем Новой Зеландии дались ему легче. Чертов Джексон с его самодеятельностью! Эйдан не очень точно помнил содержание книжки, но Пи Джей явно намудрил с сомнительными хэппи-эндами, пойдя на поводу у армии поклонников и решив оставить в живых хотя бы одного из рода Дурина — конечно, младшего, всеобщего любимчика. В гримерной Эйдан все еще хмуро обдумывал сцену, не отвечая на подначки коллег. Он не болтал с Адамом и Джеймсом о планах на вечер и не смеялся. Избавившись от всего, что напоминало о сентиментальном дурачке Кили, Эйдан влез в джинсы и футболку и пошел к себе в трейлер, вяло отмахнувшись от всех приглашений и шуток.

В трейлере было гулко, сыро и затхло. «Как в гробнице», — мрачно подумал Эйдан, открывая пиво.  
Он щелкнул пультом, белый шум какого-то шоу тут же заполнил трейлер, но уютнее не стало. Эйдан нервно наматывал круги по жилищу, трогая безделушки на полках, корешки книг, фотографии, ручки и маркеры. Его взгляд остановился на серебряной цепочке, забытой на столе. Длинная цепочка, смешная подвеска. Эйдан вспомнил, как Дин теребил ее позавчера, смеясь и рассказывая очередную байку о Бэтмене. Он размахивал руками, такой живой, лохматый и веселый, сбил бутылку пива со стола, потом они оба ползали с тряпками и хохотали до слез. Это было еще до съемок в гробнице.

Эйдан вдруг остановился, уставился на стол, нахмурив брови. Сгреб цепочку в ладонь и выскочил из трейлера.

В трейлере Дина было тихо, но сквозь жалюзи пробивался электрический желтый свет. Эйдан постучал.

— Открыто!

Дин сидел за ноутбуком, подперев голову. Рядом с ним на бумажной тарелке лежал недоеденный бутерброд, от которого Дин задумчиво отщипывал кусочки. Выглядел он усталым и поникшим.

— Хорошая сцена, Эйд, — слабо улыбнулся он и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

Эйдан не знал, что сказать. Он и раньше-то не знал. А сейчас совсем растерялся.

— Ты у меня цепочку забыл, — сказал он, раскрывая ладонь.

— А, у меня их много, брось где-нибудь на полке, — махнул рукой Дин.

Эйдан подошел к полке, рассеянно провел рукой по пыльной поверхности. Почему-то выпускать цепочку, нагретую теплом его ладони, не хотелось. Подцепил пальцем еще одну цепочку — короткую, с забавной застежкой-кубиком. Браслет из глупых девчачьих шариков. Тут же валялось несколько цветных фенечек и какие-то камушки на шнурках. Эйдан быстро сгреб все эти «сокровища» в кучу. Сердце забилось быстрее. Он не позволял себе даже задуматься о том, что собирался сделать. Эйдан подошел к Дину и надел ему на шею серебряную цепочку с подвеской — не расстегивая, через голову, случайно коснувшись волос (мягкие, такие мягкие). Дин смотрел на него снизу вверх, плотно сжав губы. Его плечи напряглись, а ресницы дрожали. Эйдан продолжил. За длинной цепочкой последовала короткая, потом — шнурки с камушками. Он защелкнул застежку и не удержался, дотронулся до коротких волосков на затылке Дина (шелковистые, такие шелковистые). Дин вскинул бровь. Эйдан улыбнулся и потянул к себе запястье Дина. Надел фенечки, одну за другой, застегнул браслет.

— Ты же понимаешь, это невозможно. У нас с тобой ничего не выйдет, — тихо проговорил Дин. — Подумай головой.

— Не хочу.. И уже не могу думать головой, — Эйдан смотрел пристально и горячо, он не упустил того, как вздрогнул Дин, облизнув губы.

— Но нет ни одного довода «за», — возразил Дин, не сводя с него светлых встревоженных глаз.

Эйдан провел пальцем по браслету и вдруг прижался губами к жилке на запястье. Пульс бился. Громко, рвано, неистово.

— Есть. Есть много доводов, да ты и сам знаешь. Но есть и главный довод. Мы оба живы.

Дин рассмеялся и засиял.

«Мое солнце», — подумал Эйдан, поддевая пальцем цепочку и притягивая Дина к себе.


End file.
